Galaxy Light Guild
by The.Adventures.Of.Super.Bunny
Summary: Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Minako was assigned to a simple mission... or as they thought
1. Where The Problems Start

First Fairy Tail fanfic I will upload to -_- Sorry if they are OOC...

The next chapter will be the glossary :) that is why I put numbers in some parts of the story

* * *

><p>It was a usual morning in the Fairy Tail guild…..<p>

Usual as in the whole guild is in chaos.

Broken tables and chairs, shattered glasses and thrown food everywhere.

The worst part was Erza Scarlet, AKA Titania, wasn't going to stop them because she was assigned on a mission with Natsu Dragneel, AKA Salamander, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Minako Katsuki, AKA Sea Demon.

The mission was to find a pearl-and-gold necklace in the forest near the gates of (1) Fernwood City, which was a little far away so they HAD to use Minako's car. Natsu insisted to stay in the guild better than ride the car when Minako's driving but he had no choice. They have to find the necklace ASAP! Finding that valuable item was worth 600 000 000 jewels, and Minako, being the dare devil and impatient one, drives a little to fast for anybody's liking.

After the drive to death, they reached the forest. Everyone except Natsu, who was unconscious, searched and searched for hours but still no necklace. When Natsu woke up, they went into a deeper clearing of the forest to search. But instead of a necklace, they found a mansion with flags hanging everywhere. "Judging by the flags with adorable designs of stars, I think it's the guild of (2)Galaxy Light." Minako said. "Galaxy Light?" the Lucy asked. "Yeah, what's that (3) couz'?" Gray raised an eyebrow at his know-it-all cousin. "For goodness' sake, It's a guild of mages, stupid!"

"We know that! We aren't THAT stupid! Only 'that guy with the pink hair' is stupid" he said

"I heard that, Droopy Eyes!" Natsu glared.

"Shut up, bastards!" Minako shouted.

"Will you three quit it?" Erza shouted. "We still have to find that necklace!" When she turned around she saw a girl with white hair holding out to Erza the necklace they were looking for.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she grinned.

Lucy looked at the necklace and said "Umm… Yes, that is what we were looking for. Will you give it to us? We really need it! Oh… How rude of me… I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza smiled and said "I'm Erza Scarlet That guy with the salmon pink hair is Natsu Dragneel. The other guy is Gray Fullbuster. The flying cat is Happy and the stubborn-looking girl is Minako Katsuki.. What's your name?"

The girl reached out her empty hand and said "I'm (4) Hazel Whitelit. And sure, I'll give this to you. But first, why don't you come in our guild for tea? Everyone in our guild is enjoying their tea and cake right now. Come and join us. We always love nice visitors." "AYE! I want!" Happy flew to Hazel's shoulder. "Can we? Please, Erza?"

"Erza sighed and said "Fine, we can stay for a while. But after that, we'll go back to the guild with the necklace" Happy did a summersault as he "Yay!"-ed.

They went inside the guild, wandered around, and they stopped at the front of the golden doors.

Before they enter, they heard a shout of a girl. Hazel began to worry so she opened the door quickly and saw (5) bar-themed room. The Fairy Tail members looked around "Is this even considered a tea party?" Natsu asked. Minako saw a boy and girl wrestling. "Look, Hazel. Those two are trying to rip each other's heads off" she pointed at the two

Hazel ran towards them and said "(6) Lynnette! (7) Bright! What happened to my tea party? And why are you two battling? Didn't I tell you two not to battle inside the guild? That's why we built the Battlegrounds, remember?

"Aww come on, Hazzie! Don't be boring. The tea party was last week. And besides, this is the first time I'll win against Lyn." Bright smirked as he held the girl's arms behind her back. Lynnette tried to get out of the boy's tight grip but failed so she growled "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME, DIMSLEY!"

"Too bad, (8) Lion-nette Shiner, I don't wanna! "

"It's Lynnette!"

"Okay, fine! The bar can stay. But no more fighting! You two are setting a bad example for the other guild members! If master still lived, he would've been very disappointed!"

"I thought we weren't allowed to talk about our deceased master anymore? And besides, it's not fighting! It's how I battle without my (9) Elemental Whip" Lynnette said.

But Hazel just stared at her, not satisfied with her reasoning.

"Oh, Hazzie, we forgot to tell you. The Entertainment Club has built a stage, if you haven't noticed. And this time it's not for perverted stuffs" Bright told her.

"They said the whole guild should learn how to sing. The new prez of the EC is a genius!" Lynnette praised because she loved singing.

"Why don't you sing while I take care of business?" Hazel's face darkened as she cracked her knuckles that made the whole guild sweatdrop.

"'kay~ " she happily said as she headed to the stage…


	2. Glossary For Chapter 1

**GLOSSARY**

(Chap.1 The Beginning Of Problems)

(Minako Katsuki: http: / / mistyandazuril. / art/Minako -Katsuki-F-T- Profile-257498444)

**1. Fernwood City-** A far-away city known for their fern gardens

**2. Galaxy Light-** A well-known guild hidden in the Forest of Peace

**3. Master(s)-** Previous: Jiro(deceased) Current: Lynnette Shiner, Hazel Whitelit & Bright Dimsley

**Members are called:** Galaxy Lighters/ GaLi

**The have clubs to divide the members by their interests:**

Entertainment Club(EC)

Battle Club(BC)

Fashion Club(FC)

Cooking Club(CC)

Sports Club(SC)

Art Club(AC)

And others…

**Motto(s):**

**"There may be cruel members in our guild, but certainly there are none that look like trash"**

–Lynnette

**"A friend a day, keeps the enemies away~"**

-Hazel

**"Strategy… It's one thing a Galaxy Lighter should always have.. But Lyn has none"**

-Bright

**4. **Minako and Gray are cousins -_-

**5. Hazel Whitelit-** The childish and friendly Master Galaxy Lighter. S-class Lighter

**Hair:** Straight, **Color:** White

**Eyes:** Peaceful, **Color:** Yellow

**Magic:** Future Seeker

**6. Event Room-** A room in the guild that regularly changes themes

**7. Lynnette Shiner-** The wild and logical Master Galaxy Lighter. S-class

**Hair:** Long, **Color:** Orange

**Eyes:** Adventurous, **Color:** Red

**Magic:** Elemental Whip

**8. Bright Dimsley-** The nerdy and perverted Master Galaxy Lighter. S-class

**Hair:** Short(w/bangs covering his right eye),** Color:** Jet Black

**Eyes:** Narrow, **Color:** Orange

**Magic:** Light Cannon

**9. Lion-nette-** Lynnette's nickname that came from her Lion-ish behavior

**10. Elemental Whip-** Lynnette's magic weapon made of a magic stick and 3 magic ribbons from different locations(Forest of Peace, Volcano of Rage and Sea of Pureness)


End file.
